Exploration
In Miitopia, there are many areas to explore including; towns, fields, caves and groves. Towns or safe zones are populated by Mii villagers who the player can talk with and who may need rescuing if their faces are stolen. Outside of towns are areas where the player can explore paths and discover treasure, events or battle monsters. Towns/Safe zones * Greenhorne * Greenhorne Castle * Neksdor Town * Elven Retreat * Haven Hollow * Travelers' Hub Exploration areas * Easin Hills * Riverdeep Cavern * Strange Grove * Castle View * Wayward Woods * Arid Frontier * Nightmare Tower * Neksdor Desert * Great Pyramid * Wetland Way * Underground Maze * Realm of the Fey * Citrus Cave * Bigg Forest * Lotus Lake * Karkaton Ascent * Karkaton * Karkaton Peak * Grand Hall * Armory * Inner Passage * Dark Lord's Throne * Ghontu Waste * Tschilly Peak * Peculia * Eerie Road * Nimbus * Sterile Plant * The Sky Scraper * Otherworld * Galados Isle * Seaside Grotto * Midland Marsh * Uncharted Galados * 1st District * 2nd District * 3rd District * 4th District * 5th District * 6th District * 7th District * 8th District Temporary dungeons These locations only show up during quests and will become inaccessible again if the quest related to that location is completed. The layout tends to be different every time it becomes available for exploration. *True Nightmare Tower *Neksdor Knoll *Hidden Chamber *Underground Labyrinth *Elven Forest *Castle Annex *Ghontu Cave *Manor Macabre *Sinister Plant *Sterile Plant 2.0 *Darker Lord's Annex Gallery Split path.jpg|A split in the path. Strange grove map.JPG|A stage's map. Quotes Start of exploration: *Kind: "Let's go!" *Laid-back: "OK then..." *Stubborn: "Onward!" *Energetic: "Go go go!" *Cool: "The journey continues..." *Airheaded: "Saddle up!" *Cautious: "We're off..." While exploring (solo lines): * "Ahh, peace and quiet..." * "Feeling a twinge in my back..." * "For Miitopia!" * "Hope I haven't dropped any treasure." * "(I'm a bit nervous...)" * "I'm feeling peckish." * "Must...get...stronger..." * "(What did I come here for again?)" * "(What was it I ate yesterday?) * "(Whistle) ''♪" '''While exploring (first line):' * "Adventure ho!" * "Any gold lying about?" * "Breakfast was nice." * "Can I have a rest?" * "Can't wait for some nosh." * "Come on, team!" * "Feeling like a newborn babe!" * "Got enough HP Bananas?" * "Good job, Mii!" * "Hey ho! ''♪"'' * "Hum dee dum ''♪"'' * "I am not a happy bunny..." * "I feel like I can take on the world!" * "(I just love Mii's hairdo.)" * "I need a cuppa." * "I need a good night's sleep!" * "I want a cat!" * "I want a dog!" * "I don't feel so good." * "I'm feeling pumped!" * "I'm not feeling it..." * "I've seen the light!" * "Hmmm..." * "Hold that feeling!" * "Let's do this!" * "Let's get down to business!" * "Let's show 'em what we can do!" * "Looking forward to my bed..." * "My nose is all stuffy." * "My tummy hurts..." * "Nearly there now..." * "Need some doggy cuddles." * "Need some kitty cuddles." * "No more fighting..." * "Phew..." * "So ready for this!" * "That hairdo really suits you." * "That's the spirit!" * "We're beasting this!" * "We're on a roll!" * "Whooo! Woo-hoo! Whoopeeee!" * "Woo-yeah! I'm on fire!" While exploring (second line): * "(Name, did you just toot?)" * "Agreed." * "(Did Mii just guff?)" * "Did you say something?" * "Don't overdo it." * "(Enthusiastic, much?)" * "Feel the power." * "How much?" * "Glad to hear it." * "Go! Go!!" * "Hope that works out for you..." * "I envy you." * "(I have to be better than Mii!)" * "I like that story." * "I want some new clothes." * "(I want to leave this all behind...)" * "I want to put my feet up..." * "(I'll be fine.)" * "If you say so." * "It's a while since I've heard that." * "(Just...stop.) * "Just a little further." * "Let's not get too excited..." * "Let's savour the little victories!" * "(Oh, come on...)" * "Oi, don't push!" * "No can do..." * "No tough enemies, please..." * "(Really?)" * "Say what?" * "Surely you jest..." * "(That again?)" * "That so?" * "That was a good plan." * "Them's the breaks." * "There's a long way to go yet." * "Um..." * "(We'll make it through this...)" * "We'll see..." * "We're not out of the woods yet." * "(Yaaaawn...)" * "You don't say!" * "You OK?" * "You've got a point there!" * "Yup, yup!" While exploring (running): * "Chaaaarge!" * "Full steam ahead!" While exploring (with traveler): * "(Traveler's clothes are so fashionable.)" * "(Companionship's what traveling is all about!)" * "I hope I get along with Traveler." * "(I want to show Traveler what I can do!)" * "I wonder what makes Traveler tick..." * "(I wonder what sort of things Traveler likes?)" * "We stand together!" While exploring (traveler lines): * "Ah, out of art supplies... (Arty-Farty Traveler) * "I'll fight too!" ''(All travelers) * ''"I'm name!" (All travelers) * "I'm so grateful!" (All travelers) * "Talking so much my jaw hurts..." (Chatty Traveler) Category:Map Category:Miitopia